Summary: This SBIR is to develop a pediatric widefield fundus camera (WFC) for non-mydriatic examination of retinopathy of prematurity (ROP). In coordination with unique eye speculum based trans-pars planar illuminator, this pediatric WFC will be a low-cost and portable device with 1500 fundus view in single-shot images. It is known that ROP can affect periphery of the retina, and thus widefield fundus examination is essential for ROP screening, diagnosis and treatment management. However, it is technically difficult and financially expensive to construct WFCs, due to the complications of illumination and imaging mechanisms. We have recently employed trans- palpebral and trans-pars planar illumination to demonstrate widefield fundus photography (PCT/US2017/020449). The novel illumination approaches deliver illuminating light through pars plana (i.e., area outside of the pupil), freeing the whole pupil for image purpose only. Therefore, optical design of WFC can be significantly simplified. The trans-pars planar illumination provides one unique opportunity to develop pediatric WFC for affordable and non-mydriatic ROP screening. We have experimentally demonstrated the feasibility of widefield fundus photography with trans-palpebral illumination. However, image quality of trans-palpebral illumination is dependent on reliable localization of the pars plana. Because infants cannot provide voluntary cooperation, accurate localization of the pars plana is time-consuming and image quality is not well repeatable among different tests. To tackle the problem of pars planar localization, we propose here to develop an eye speculum based illuminator for accurate trans-pars planar illumination. The first aim of this project is to construct a pediatric WFC, with 150o fundus view and 20 pixels/degree resolution. An eye speculum based fiber bundle illuminator will be developed to enable easy and reliable trans-pars planar illumination. The second aim is functional validation of the pediatric WFC. We will conduct quantitative evaluation of field of view, spatial resolution, and image contrast of the pediatric WFC using a model eye first. For clinical validation, we will recruit 12 ROP infant subjects. Fundus images will be acquired using both prototype WFC and RetCam 3 at UIC Lions of Illinois Eye Research Institute. Success criterion of the Phase I study is to validate single-shot 150 fundus images with spatial resolution, image contrast and performance repeatability comparable to that of Retcam, and demonstrate the potential of using the prototype WFC for ROP screening. Following Phase II is to refine system design for a user-friendly pediatric WFC product, and develop algorithms for automated classification of ROP using the proposed pediatric WFC.